Niji No Yuki
by okaerin
Summary: "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa bahkan di saat bersalju pun, malaikat bisa saja datang dan melukiskan pelangi untuk mewarnai pucatnya salju? Atau justru sang pelangi memilih untuk menghilang terkubur oleh pekatnya langit dan membiarkan salju itu tetap putih?"


Title : -Songfic- Niji No Yuki (The Snow of Rainbow)

Author : Rin

Genre : Romance-Angst

Pairing : Ni~yaxSakito (Sekalian RukaxSakito pas awal2 hehe ._.v)

Rating : Overall PG – 15

Length : 4101 Words ._.

Current Mood : it's complicated *plak XDD*

Current Song : Alice Nine – Niji No Yuki

Summary : "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa bahkan di saat bersalju pun, malaikat bisa saja datang dan melukiskan pelangi untuk mewarnai pucatnya salju? Atau justru sang pelangi memilih untuk menghilang terkubur oleh pekatnya langit dan membiarkan salju itu tetap putih?"

Disclaimer : All characters belong to God while this storyline belongs to me. Dare to do a plagiarism? You won't live to see another day(?)

A/N : Agak ga nyambung sih, cast sama song yang dipake XD dan ini juga bisa dibilang fic comeback, setelah beberapa waktu lalu saya bilang hiatus dari bikin fanfic Yaoi ._. selamat membaca :3

-虹の雪-

'_**Our footprints dissapearing,**_

_**Into the white that falls continuously,**_

_**There's one memory that won't be melted away,**_

_**That falls onto my shoulder again'**_

**[25 Desember 2011, 07:18 PM]**

"_Maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sedang tid-_"

Laki-laki itu dengan segera memencet tombol merah di ponselnya. Kepulan asap keluar dari bibir pucatnya, menandakan betapa desiran dingin udara Tokyo telah menghantamnya malam ini. Sesekali ia memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Apa maunya anak ini?"

Kesal menunggu, ia pun segera menekan tuts-tuts ponselnya, berniat untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang yang sedari tadi telah ditunggunya.

_To: Ruka_

_[Di__mana? Kau bilang akan menemuiku dihalte? Aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi.]_

SEND!

Ia melepaskan pandangan dari layar ponsel, memasukkan ponsel tersebut kedalam saku jubahnya, dan mendongak memandangi langit malam itu. Laki-laki itu menikmati dirinya terhanyut memandangi esensi langit Tokyo malam itu. Gelap... Ya, gelap. Langit Tokyo malam itu hanya dapat menyajikan warna hitam bercampur kobalt tanpa disinggahi oleh jejak-jejak bintang barang setitikpun.

'_Sepertinya mendung... Pantas saja aku kedinginan. Ruka, cepatlah datang. Kau mau aku mati membeku disini?_' Gerutu lelaki itu dalam hati.

DRRRT-!

Lelaki itu dengan sigap merogoh saku jubahnya dan memeriksa pesan yang baru saja masuk diponsel flip tersebut.

_From: Ruka_

_ [Maaf, aku ada di__taman dekat stasiun sekarang. Bisakah kau datang kemari?]_

_ 'Eh? Dasar... Yasudahlah...'_

-虹の雪-

**[25 Desember 2011, 07:43 PM]**

Laki-laki itu segera berjalan ke arah taman. Memandangi sekeliling, mencari sosok yang dikenalnya. Refleks matanya berhenti tepat di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri memandangi patung peri di tengah-tengah taman.

"Ruka..." Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Ruka pun menoleh. Ia memandangi lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tidak, bukan dengan tatapan biasa, tetapi dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"... Sakito..."

Sakito tersenyum. Di sudut hatinya, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada kekasihnya itu. Sakito berjalan mendekati Ruka. Satu langkah, dua langkah...

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya..."

Ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Ruka. Masih dengan tatapan dan raut muka yang sama. Sakito yang mendengar pernyataan Ruka pun tersentak kaget.

"...Ruka...? Apa maksudmu dengan 'mengakhiri semuanya'? Ahaha candaanmu kali ini tidak lucu sama sekali, Tuan."

'_**Your faint breath,**_

_**Your fading temperature,**_

_**Along with your warmth that goes away,**_

_**Even though it's cooling down my mind,**_

_**It feels so comfortable.'**_

Sakito tahu benar bahwa Ruka tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan. Sakito lebih mengerti lagi bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh Ruka sesuai dengan apa yang didengar oleh kedua telinganya. Sakito hanya ingin menyangkal apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja didengarnya hanyalah suara-suara imajiner akibat hipotermia ringan yang menghinggapinya ditengah suhu dingin malam itu.

"Wajahku ini... apakah wajahku merefleksikan kalau aku sedang bercanda?"

"..." Sakito terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar serius kali ini, Sakito..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan ini semua! Memakai topeng, berpura-pura bahagia di hadapanmu, kukira aku akan bisa mempertahankan topeng itu sampai akhir.. Tapi pada akhirnya, topeng itu jatuh.. Retak.. Aku tak bisa memakainya lagi."

"Aku bisa.. Aku bisa menyatukan kembali topeng itu, Ruka! Ijinkan aku..."

"Sakito, dengarkan aku, topeng yang sudah retak, walaupun disatukan kembali, ia tak bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia hanya akan jadi onggokan sampah yang tersimpan rapi di dalam gudang."

"..."

Sakito hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menunduk, menahan segala emosi kesedihan yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia memandang Ruka dan bertanya apakah ini semua hanya skenario mimpi belaka. Tapi sungguh, Sakito tak sanggup. Memandang wajah Ruka yang begitu dingin saat ini hanya akan membuatnya makin merasa sakit.

"Dengar... Aku tidak bisa hidup selamanya menggunakan topeng di hadapanmu. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan ini dengan matang. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh."

'_**Your smile that hid your sadness looked so painful.**_

_**Still I don't realize your gentle lie,**_

_**And our hands are separated'**_

"Pergilah kalau memang itu maumu..." Sakito tersenyum tipis.

"... Sekali lagi maaf, Sakito..." Ruka merengkuh tangan dingin Sakito. Meremasnya lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya kembali.

Ruka segera berjalan melalui Sakito. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan menoleh melihat Sakito yang masih tegak berdiri membelakanginya. Ruka tahu, ia telah menyakiti laki-laki itu. Tapi sungguh, ia tak ingin Sakito lebih tersakiti jika mereka melangkah lebih jauh. Membalikkan badan, Ruka pun melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari taman itu.

Sakito masih terdiam menunduk disana. Ia merasakan keberadaan Ruka mulai menghilang darinya. Ia tak bisa merasakan kembali suhu tubuh Ruka, tak bisa mendengar lagi setiap hembusan nafas Ruka, dan ia tak bisa lagi mendengar suara Ruka. Sakito sudah benar-benar kehilangan Ruka seutuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, apa yang kukatakan padamu itu semuanya tidak benar? Aku sungguh tidak sanggup melepaskanmu.. Benar-benar tidak sanggup, Ruka." Sakito merutuk sedih.

Bulir-bulir air mata kini sudah tak sanggup menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Mereka dengan deras mencoba keluar dan mencari jalan untuk sampai ke tanah kering dibawahnya. Ya, Sakito kini menangis. Meratapi kesendiriannya. Merutuki segala ketidaksempurnaannya yang membuat Ruka pergi.

'_**I want to meet you,**_

_**Although only in my memory,**_

_**Before it died by the snow.'**_

**[25 Desember 2011, 08:00 PM]**

_DING-!_

Suara bel sayup terdengar kala sebuah tangan terjulur tepat dibawah wajah Sakito yang menunduk. Tangan itu merengkuh sebuah _snow globe_ didalam genggamannya. 'Indah' kata pertama yang mencuat dibatin Sakito saat pertama kali melihat _snow globe _itu.

Siapa yang akan menolak keindahan _snow globe_ semacam itu? Didalam bola kaca itu terpatri sebuah pohon natal mungil yang di beberapa sisinya tampak tertimbun salju. Bel-bel kecil yang menggantung di figurin pohon itu menciptakan suara gemerincing kecil ketika _snow globe _tersebut sedikit diguncangkan. Terlihat sebuah figurin manusia salju yang dikelilingi oleh figurin-figurin anak-anak ber_sweater _merah berseling hijau berdiri tepat di sebelah pohon natal tadi. _Snow globe _itu terlihat lebih indah karena sebuah pelangi terlukis di atas sang manusia salju, memberi warna kepada timbunan pasi salju dibawahnya.

Sakito tak bisa menolak keindahan bola salju tersebut. Untuk beberapa detik, matanya tak bisa lepas dari benda cantik itu. Pikirannya berputar meneliti setiap inci dari _snow globe _tersebut.

"Untukmu..." Sang pemilik tangan bersuara.

Sakito sontak mendongak. Ia memandangi sosok pemilik tangan tersebut dengan lekat. Seorang laki-laki dengan jaket musim dingin panjang berwarna hitam yang terlihat senada dengan langit malam itu. Mata hitamnya memandang Sakito dalam, Senyum terlukis dengan sempurna pada lengkungan bibirnya.

"Kelihatannya sedih sekali?" Pria itu mulai bersuara lagi.

Saat itu juga Sakito segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya, mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan pria itu.

"...Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kedinginan. Itu... Itu untukku?" Sakito menunjuk _snow globe _yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

"Ah, iya." Pemuda itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakito. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, memberi kode pada Sakito untuk mengambil _snow globe_ itu dari tangannya.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Sakito mengambil _snow globe _tersebut.

"Karena kau sedang sedih. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, sini, berikan padaku lagi." Pemuda itu membalas perkataan Sakito dan menarik kembali _snow globe_ di tangan Sakito.

"E-eh?"

Sakito cukup kebingungan dengan perkataan pria misterius itu. 'Darimana orang ini bisa tahu kalau aku sedang sedih? Dia memata-mataiku sejak tadi?' Batin Sakito

Lama Sakito dan pria itu terhanyut dalam kesunyian. Tak seorangpun dari mereka memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Sakito memutuskan untuk kembali memandangi indahnya _snow globe_ di genggaman pemuda itu. Begitu pula dengan sang pemuda. Ia memandangi benda tersebut dengan pandangan yang cukup intens.

Bosan atas keadaan saling diam yang ada, lelaki itu memulai sepotong pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu kenapa terdapat pelangi didalam sana?" Laki-laki itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Sakito dengan jelas.

"...Tidak... Kenapa?"

"Karena _snow globe_ ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu..."

"Menyampaikan... sesuatu?" Sakito makin bertanya-tanya, apa maksud lelaki ini sebenarnya.

"Ia ingin memberitahumu, bahwa bahkan di saat bersalju pun, malaikat bisa saja datang dan melukiskan pelangi untuk mewarnai putihnya salju."

Pria itu berujar dengan intonasi sedemikian lembut sehingga membuat Sakito merasakan sebuah kenyamanan, membuatnya melupakan segala pikiran buruk mengenai pria tersebut. Sakito kembali menangis. Air matanya kini sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Air mata yang terselubung di balik senyumannya itu kini dengan perlahan menyembul keluar.

"Kenapa... Kenapa malaikat itu melukiskan sebuah pelangi di saat salju datang? Bukankah salju itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk selamanya putih dan dingin?" Sakito mengalihkan pandangannya dari _snow globe_ itu dan beralih memandang si pemuda misterius.

"Itu PR-mu."

"PR?"

'_**It was left within our hands,**_

_**Your warmth, and it won't disappear.**_

_**And there's no replacement for that.**_

_**My melted tears will disappear into the rainbow.'**_

**[25 Desember 2011, 08:02 PM]**

"PR?"

"Iya. PR" Jawab pria itu santai.

"..."

Butir-butir air mata Sakito masih keluar. Ia masih tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari pria itu dengan 'PR'. Bintik-bintik putih berjatuhan melewati matanya. Sakito mendongak, mencoba menatap langit. Ya, salju.

"Kau membuat langit sedih." Pria itu membuka telapak tangannya. Menangkap beberapa bunga-bunga salju yang kemudian ditunjukkannya pada Sakito.

"Lihatlah, langit menangis karena melihatmu menangis. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis sebelum kota ini tertimbun salju." Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?" Sakito menyeka air matanya.

"Ada, ahaha.." Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa. Sakito tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Pemuda ini benar-benar memberinya kehangatan yang sama seperti yang pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Ruka. Tidak, tunggu, bahkan jauh lebih hangat.

-虹の雪-

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi... Siapa namamu, hm?" Laki-laki itu bertanya pada Sakito.

"Sakito... Dan, namamu?" Sakito balik bertanya.

"Baiklah, Sakito. Sekarang tugasmu adalah mencari tahu jawaban dari 'PR' yang kuberikan tadi. Kalau kau sudah menerima jawabannya, tunggulah aku di taman ini tepat pada tanggal, bulan, dan jam yang sama... Dan tentu saja memberitahuku, apa jawaban dari 'PR' itu. _Deal_?"

"Itu berarti... Tahun depan? Itu lama sekali! Kalau aku lupa bagaimana?" Sakito sedikit menjengit saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Bukankah itu setimpal dengan jawaban yang akan kau dapat? Dan lagi aku tak memaksamu untuk mengingatnya bukan? Jadi terserah padamu, kau ingin mencari jawaban untuk 'PR'mu itu atau kau mau membiarkannya saja seperti angin lalu." Sanggah laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menarik sebelah tangan Sakito, membuka telapak tangannya, dan meletakkan _snow globe_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di atas telapak tangan Sakito.

"Kutinggalkan ini di tanganmu... Selanjutnya, semuanya terserah padamu... _Merry white christmas _untukmu dan sampai jumpa, Sakito..." Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu!" Sahut Sakito keras. Pria itu tak menoleh sedikitpun. Menghentikan langkahnya saja tidak. Yang pria itu lakukan hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas seraya melambaikannya tiga kali ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sakito memandangi punggung pemuda itu. Banyak hal yang berputar-putar di pikirannya. Ia memandangi _snow globe_ yang kini ada ditangannya, mengangkat benda mungilitu hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap detil bagiannya hingga ia menemukan ukiran beberapa huruf pada lempengan emas kecil dibawah _globe_ tersebut. Tulisan itu terukir dengan aksen tanaman sulur yang benar-benar indah.

"Ni~ya..?" Sakito membaca tulisan yang ada di lempengan tersebut.

"Apa itu namanya? Ni~ya.." Sakito tersenyum sembari mendongakan kepala, membiarkan butiran-butiran salju tersebut jatuh dan meleleh di wajahnya.

'Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan air mataku melebur dan membeku bersama dengan salju ini...' Sakito berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

'_**On the morning when the moon is sleeping,**_

_**The silver diffused reflection of the snow will change.**_

_**This cold solitude, even the day of loving you.**_

_**Then I will wait for the flower that will not bloom for a second time.'**_

**[19 Januari 2012, 08:00 AM]**

Suara dering alarm jam bergema keras di meja sebelah tempat tidur Sakito. Sakito yang masih meringkuk dibawah selimut pun sontak terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Ia menggapai-gapai meja untuk mematikan alarm yang dipasangnya. Sakito melihat sekeliling, mengumpulkan 'nyawa'nya setelah sejenak merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Ia melihat sekeliling. Matanya berhenti ketika ia menangkap _snow globe _pemberian Ni~ya bersebelahan dengan jam alarmnya. Ia tiba-tiba kembali memikirkan 'PR' yang telah diberikan oleh Ni~ya.

"Hampir satu bulan dan aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya... Apa aku harus menyerah saja?" Sakito mulai berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mana aku tau kenapa malaikat itu melukiskan sebuah pelangi di saat salju datang? Tapi aku kan yang pertama kali menanyakannya.. Kenapa aku harus bertanya seperti itu? Tch.. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi saja sekarang." Sakito menarik diri dari selimutnya dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

-虹の雪-

**[7 Juli 2012, 10:20 AM]**

Sakito duduk di depan meja ruang tamu, memeluk sebuah gitar akustik, menyandarkan dagunya kebagian tubuh gitar itu. Kertas-kertas dan partitur-partitur lagu terlihat berserakan di atas mejanya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ya, Sakito adalah seorang _songwriter_ dan musisi terkenal di Jepang. Ia dikenal akan suara emasnya dan keahliannya dalam menciptakan lagu-lagu indah yang selalu hits di pasaran. Biasanya, Sakito hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk menciptakan satu lagu. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sudah hampir 3 minggu dan Sakito bahkan belum menyempurnakan bait pertama dari lagu tersebut.

"Hhh.. Aku benar-benar buntu!" Sakito menggenjreng gitarnya keras. Membuat sang ibu sontak datang menghampirinya

"Kau kenapa, Saki?" Sang ibu duduk di sofa. Membelai rambut Sakito pelan.

"A-ah, tidak.. Hanya sedang memikirkan suatu hal, Kaasan..." Sakito memandang ibunya.

"Kaasan..." Sakito memanggil ibunya pelan.

"Iya, Saki?"

"Saki boleh merebahkan diri di pangkuan kaasan?"

"Memangnya kau anak kecil, hm?"

"Aku kan anakmu, Kaasan." Sakito cemberut. Sang ibu terkekeh kecil. Sakito memang selalu menjadi 'Saki kecil'nya. Dengan lembut, sang ibu menarik kepala Sakito, merebahkan kepala Sakito di pangkuannya, dan membelai rambut Sakito pelan, seperti kebiasaan Sakito saat kecil.

"Kaasan.." Sakito memanggil ibunya lagi.

"Apalagi, Saki?" balas sang ibu yang masih membelai rambut Sakito.

"Apa sebelum bertemu dengan tousan... kaasan merasa... dingin? Maksudku, sebelum bertemu tousan, apakah kaasan tidak sebahagia ini?" Sakito memandang ibunya lekat. Ia bingung bagaimana menyampaikan hal ini kepada ibunya. Tapi, dari raut wajah ibunya saat ini, ia bisa menangkap bahwa ibunya itu sepertinya mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Jangan bilang Saki kecilku ini sedang jatuh cinta?"

_DEG-!_

Rona merah terlihat menyembul keluar perlahan dari pipi Sakito. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Apakah benar ia jatuh cinta pada orang misterius yang hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengannya itu. Apakah benar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Ni~ya.

"Kaasan tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan ini. Tapi, sebelum kaasan bertemu dengan tousanmu, apa yang kaasan kerjakan bisa dibilang rasanya sangat monoton. Semua yang kaasan kerjakan hampir semuanya memberikan kaasan kejenuhan. Seperti saat kau memandang kertas putih. Membosankan bukan?"

"..." Sakito bungkam meresapi setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh ibunya.

"... Tapi, Tousanmu itu, benar-benar bagaikan pelangi. Tousanmu itu benar-benar membuat Kaasan melupakan semua kejenuhan itu.. Yah, seperti yang bisa kau lihat selama ini..."

'_**I won't let the stopped time to move again.**_

'_**On that day, to the place where you wait.**_

_**No matter how many times I should return,**_

_**It looks like I will vanish.'**_

"Seperti... pelangi?" Sakito terbelalak mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Iya.. Pelangi.."

"...Jadi begitu... Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya?"

"Memikirkan apa? Saki, tingkahmu sungguh aneh hari ini."

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, Kaasan. " Sakito bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya, merengkuh tubuh ibunya erat, dan dengan wajah sumringah kembali duduk memeluk gitarnya.

Ya, Sakito kembali bergelut dengan gitar, pensil, dan kertas-kertas partitur lagunya itu. Ia benar-benar bersemangat sekali. Sesekali Ia berhenti, mengayun-ayunkan pensil di depan wajahnya dan menggerutukan beberapa kalimat puitis yang terkadang ia akhiri dengan decakan dan juga rutukan 'tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu!'.

**[7 juli 2012, 10:10 PM]**

Seharian penuh Sakito duduk di ruang tamu. Sahutan ibunya untuk mengajaknya makan pun selalu dihiraukannya. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu. Sukar untuk menghentikan Sakito apabila ia sudah berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Sudah hampir 12 jam Sakito berkutat dengan benda-benda itu. Kondisinya benar-benar mengerikan. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, kantung mata tipis bertengger sempurna di bawah matanya, keringat terlihat jelas di beberapa sisi wajahnya.

"Selesai! Ahaha!" Sakito berteriak lega. Ia meregangkan tangan dan punggungnya.

"Aku tidak pernah selelah ini sebelumnya.. Tapi aku puas.." Sakito pun bergegas merapikan kertas partiturnya, menyimpannya di meja kamar, dan berjalan menuju kasur.

"Natal, kumohon cepatlah datang.." Sakito berdoa sebelum akhirnya terpejam.

'_**I want to meet you although only in my memory,**_

_**Before it dyed by the snow.**_

_**It was left within our hands,**_

_**Your warmth, and it won't fade away.**_

_**Alone, I sing with withered voice.'**_

**[25 Desember 2012, 08:00 PM]**

Gemerlap cahaya tertuju pada bagian tengah panggung. Petikan gitar yang menandakan dimulainya sebuah lagu kini terdengar hingga ujung ruangan. Riuh suara yang tadinya ada, kini menghilang tak berbekas bak kapal yang hilang ditenggelamkan oleh siren-siren cantik ditengah laut. Lirik-lirik indah kini teralun dari tengah panggung.

Sakito... Sakitolah yang kini bernyanyi di atas panggung. Beratus-ratus pasang mata memperhatikannya. Beratus-ratus pasang telinga mendengarkan alunan lagunya... Bukan. Bukan 'lagu', tetapi jeritan hati. Jeritan perasaan yang berkecamuk sejak setahun yang lalu. Sejak Ruka memutuskannya. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Ni~ya.

Sakito menyanyikan seluruh emosinya. Setiap kalimat yang ia nyanyikan benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Sungguh, ini adalah luapan emosinya. Luapan emosi yang bertumpuk sedemikian banyak, yang sudah tak bisa tertampung lagi di dalam hatinya, yang ingin segera dikeluarkan dan meledak. Hingga akhirnya pada bait terakhir, walaupun para penonton tak menyadarinya, Sakito menitihkan air mata.

Setelah petikan gitar terakhir, Sakito menyeka linangan air mata yang masih berbekas di wajahnya dan membungkuk, memberikan hormat kepada penonton yang telah menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas menuju ke belakang panggung dengan diiringi oleh riuh tepuk tangan semua orang yang menyaksikan penampilannya barusan.

-虹の雪-

"Kerja bagus, Sakito! Seperti yang kuduga, Konser kali ini sukses besar..." Maeda-san, sang produser konser, menepuk bahu Sakito pelan.

"Terima kasih, Maeda-san. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Maeda-san." Sergah Sakito. Sakito berlari menuju ruang rias, menghadap ke arah kaca dan berkata,

"Aku terlambat... Apa dia masih disana? Semoga saja begitu." Ia melirik kearah kursi di sampingnya. Disana, tergeletak sebuah _snow globe_ pemberian Ni~ya. Sakito mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil _snow globe _itu dan bergegas lari keluar dari gedung konser tersebut.

"Sakito! Kau mau kemana! Kau masih ada konfrensi dengan fansmu!" Maeda-san berteriak memanggil Sakito.

"Aku ada urusan penting! Maaf!" Sakito masih berlari. Ia tak menghiraukan beberapa kru yang tengah memanggilnya di belakang sana.

Sakito berlari dengan kencang. Berkali-kali ia menabraki orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar karena menghalangi jalannya. Ia bahkan menyebrang tanpa memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas yang masih menyala hijau. Teriakan-teriakan pengendara yang memakinya serta sahutan-sahutan klakson mobilpun tak diindahkannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah sampai di taman itu. Taman tempat dirinya dan Ni~ya berjanji untuk bertemu kembali.

"Itu... tamannya..." Kata Sakito dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

'_**You're not here.**_

_**On this pure white world.**_

_**Just step on it once.**_

_**You will change the snow into a rainbow'**_

**[25 Desember 2012, 08:35 PM]**

Sakito berlari menuruni tangga untuk masuk ke taman tersebut, berlari menuju patung peri di tengah taman. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan patung peri tersebut. Sebelah tangannya berpaku pada patung. Sakito mengatur nafasnya unntuk beberapa saat, melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan seorangpun disana.

"Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat..."

Sakito merasa kecewa. Ia memandangi _snow globe_ yang ada di tangannya. Isakannya terdengar memilukan. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Ia terduduk dibawah patung peri itu, menyilangkan tangannya diatas lutut dan menangis.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Kalau saja aku tidak menerima tawaran konser itu... Ni~ya.." Sakito masih terisak.

"Kumaafkan..."

"Eh?" Sakito mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendapati Ni~ya tengah berlutut di depannya.

-虹の雪-

"Halo, cengeng.." Ni~ya menepuk kepala Sakito pelan.

Sakito memandangi Ni~ya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya yang mengatup gemetar menahan tangis. Air mata kini memenuhi wajahnya. Sakito mendorong tubuhnya kedepan, memeluk Ni~ya erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dekapan Ni~ya.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kau tau aku berlari dari gedung konser ke sini. Aku hampir di tabrak oleh mobil, jatuh tersandung, di maki oleh orang-orang, hanya untuk sampai disini! Dan apa yang kulihat? Tidak ada seorangpun! Kau tega membuatku seperti ini! Aku benci padamu! Aku benci padamu, Ni~ya!" Sakito memukul-mukul dada Ni~ya berulang-ulang.

"Maaf... Aku menunggu di sini dari satu jam yang lalu. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat kulihat ada seseorang terduduk di sini, kupikir mungkin itu kau, jadi aku kembali kesini..." Ni~ya membelai ujung kepala Sakito pelan.

"..." Sakito menangis. Nafas dan isakannya menderu keras di tengah kesunyian malam.

Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit hingga _snow globe_ yang digenggam oleh Sakito jatuh ketanah dan menimbulkan suara bergemelinting. Membuyarkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"... Sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Ni~ya mendorong Sakito sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya, memberikan ruang kepada matanya untuk bisa memandang wajah Sakito.

"Sudah.."

"Lalu, apa?"

"Kau menyuruhku mencari jawaban dari 'Kenapa malaikat itu memutuskan untuk melukiskan sebuah pelangi disaat salju datang?' bukan?"

"Tepat sekali, Sakito.. Lalu, apa jawabannya?" Ni~ya memungut _snow globe_ tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Karena, malaikat merasa kasihan kepada salju.. Malaikat itu merasa kasihan karena salju selalu merasa dirinya dingin dan putih.. Salju selalu merasa bahwa dirinya bernasib sama dengan sebuah kertas putih. Semua orang akan bosan memandanginya terus-menerus.." Sakito menjelaskan. Tatapan matanya lekat memandang _snow globe_ ditangan Ni~ya.

"Malaikat itu berpikir, bahwa yang bisa mengimbangi kepasian salju adalah keberagaman warna pelangi. Pelangi itu akan merefleksikan berbagai warna pada salju itu.. Dengan begitu, salju tak akan merasa dirinya membosankan dan sendirian.. Begitu 'kan?"

Ni~ya berdiri. "Nah, kau sudah menemukan PR mu. Sekarang, aku bisa pergi."

"Apa?" Sakito seketika ikut bangun dan memandang nanar wajah Ni~ya.

"Kau kan sudah menemukan PR mu." Ni~ya menjawab singkat

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa bahkan di saat bersalju pun, malaikat bisa saja datang dan melukiskan pelangi untuk mewarnai putihnya salju? Atau justru sang pelangi memilih untuk menghilang terkubur oleh pekatnya langit dan membiarkan salju itu tetap putih?" Sakito memandang Ni~ya tajam. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan agar air matanya itu tidak keluar kembali.

"..."

"Kaulah pelangi itu, Ni~ya.. Kalau kau meninggalkanku sekarang, itu tandanya kau melupakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang malaikat padamu. Kau tidak mau mewarnai salju yang pasi itu? Kau ingin membiarkan salju itu tetap dingin dan sendirian?" Sakito mencengkram lengan jubah kiri Ni~ya. Ni~ya hanya bisa terdiam berdiri di sana.

-虹の雪-

"Kau bilang kalau aku menemukan jawabannya, kau akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku..." Sakito mencengkram jubah Ni~ya makin erat.

"... Apa yang kau minta?" Ni~ya memandang wajah Sakito.

".. Aku.. Minta.. Ni~ya selalu ada di dekatku. Menemaniku. Tidak boleh pergi. Menjadi pelangi yang bisa mewarnai hari-hariku.."

Ni~ya terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakito. Hanya ada keseriusan yang terpancar disana. Sakito serius kali ini, ia sungguh tidak main-main, ia ingin Ni~ya berada di sisinya.

"Aku... tidak bisa, Sakito.. Aku tidak bisa.." Ni~ya masih menatap Sakito tajam.

Sakito tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sakito sakit mendengarkan perkataan Ni~ya barusan. Sakito benar-benar terpukul kali ini. Ditinggalkan oleh 2 lelaki di tempat yang sama, apakah ini adalah sebuah kutukan untuknya? Apakah Sakito memang dikutuk untuk tetap sendiri, terpuruk karena ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

"Bodohnya aku, memaksa seseorang untuk tetap di sini bersamaku.. Padahal sudah jelas aku ini cuma orang asing.. Mana mungkin kau mencintai orang asing, iya kan? Ahahah." Sakito tertawa pahit.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu barusan, Sakito." Ni~ya tiba-tiba menimpali perkataan Sakito.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu." Ni~ya merengkuh kedua tangan Sakito. Mengenggamnya erat. Membuat si empunya tangan menangis.

"Teganya kau..." Sakito memeluk Ni~ya kembali. Kali ini lebih erat. Bukan tangisan kesedihan yang menemaninya di pelukan Ni~ya saat ini. Tangisan kebahagiaan.. Tangisan karena ia kini memiliki tumpuan hidupnya. Memiliki pelangi untuk mewarnai hari-harinya.

"Ahahah.. Maaf, Sakito... Ah, lihat! Sudah kubilang kalau kau menangis langit juga ikut menangis 'kan?"

"Biar saja.." Sakito kembali cemberut.

"Dasar.."

Mereka berdua kini tertawa lepas dan berpelukan di bawah salju yang mulai menutupi setiap bagian taman itu. Pada akhirnya, pelangi dan salju itu kini bisa bersatu. Memberi warna kepada kehidupan satu sama lain. Berjanji bahwa mereka akan menuliskan huruf per huruf dari a sampai z yang terjalin membentuk berbagai macam kata. Kata-kata yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berikatan membentuk kalimat-kalimat indah. Kalimat-kalimat yang mengelompokkan dirinya menjadi paragraf-paragraf untuk menyusun prosa-prosa memikat hati pada lembaran-lembaran dalam sebuah buku putih polos hingga cover penutup menyambut mata sehingga semua orang tak akan bosan untuk membacanya.

**終わり**

N/B: Uwaa! Selesai juga! Maaf ya, ficnya ndak bagus. Bener-bener bingung. Berkali-kali kena writer's block. Dan banyak yang harus saya potong. Ditambah lagi bagian tengah ke endingnya terkesan rush sekali. Mou ichido, doumo sudah mau baca fic saya. XDDDD


End file.
